Creatures
There are many creatures the player will encounter in the world of Orion Sandbox. Many will be hostile to the player, yet some prove to be friendly. Stub''This acrance is a stub, please help this wiki by Expanding It ''Not to be comfused with NPCs Animals These creatures the player will encounter only above ground, and with daylight. When the sun goes down, these creatures will disappear, until they reappear at dawn. None of them will want to attack you, but may defend themselves / run away if you hurt them. 1) The Boar is mostly friendly toward the player, but sometimes not. A player may inadvertently provoke the Boar in going into a frenzy by accidentally or purposefully attacking it. 2)The Shrew will never go near the player, nor can the player go near the Shrew. When a player comes too near, the Shrew will dig a hole in a ground and disappear. The Shrew can only do this when on a Dirt, Sand or Clay Block. Zombies The first serious enemy the player will encounter is the Zombie. Above ground, Zombies start to appear out of nowhere when the sun goes under. When the player is near, Zombies will be attracted and start to hunt down the player. All Zombies are hostile. Only the Zombie (level 1) can be found above and below ground, above ground only when the sun is down. All other zombies are found (deep) below ground. Both the Fire Zombie and Zartan are immune to fire damage. Zartan is one of the Enemy Bosses. See [[Bosses]] for more information about Zartan. Dwarves Dwarves can be found only below ground, and are friendly to the player. This means that the enemies of the player are the enemies of the dwarves too. Dwarves initiate any fight possible with their enemies, no matter how likely or unlikely they will win the fight. As such, they will often get themselves killed in battle by taking on the wrong person. They will also leap from heights that are too high for them to survive. They are brave but very, very stupid. They will occasionally follow you and can provide back-up in a battle. Please try to keep your dwarf friends from doing stupid things. They have no common sense, only a love of killing bad guys. They might love killing bad guys because their homes are located in the same areas the bad guys are. They are defending their homeland. Protect them. Based on the spider webs found in abandoned dwarf houses, I am fairly sure that the spiders are the dwarves' greatest enemies. After all, even the Tiny Spider is the same size as them. 1) The Mad Dwarf is named correctly: It is a dwarf that has strapped dynamite on his person. When in close contact, the Mad Dwarf detonates it. He explodes and everything in close proximity takes heavy damage. The Mad Dwarf does not make '''any' distinction between fellow dwarves, the player, or 'enemies'! This is the one dwarf you want to kill before it can detonate, but only if you have no other choice. RUN AWAY from it if you have the chance; shout at it as you retreat that it needs psychiatric help. '' Golems Most of the Golems are enemies to the player. Most of the Golems are floating pieces of stone. Yet, the one mechanical supplies the player with useful Workshop material. If only the Mechanical Golem would hand it over peacefully! Why is only one of them friendly to you? Who knows? Perhaps there is little distinction between the Blue and Red Golems; the Blue Golem is just in a better mood. Either way, they will attack any of the other creatures other than golems. The Blue Golem will spare the dwarves, however, and seems to occasionally work with them. The blue Stone Golem is friendly to you, the red Stone Golem ("Code Red") is not. The Mech Golem is a severe opponent due to its arsenal. It uses rotating saw blades and it throws bombs. When it throws bombs, it also activates a shield and very quickly regenerates 100 HP. The Fire Golem is one of the Enemy Bosses. See [[Bosses]] for more information about the Fire Golem, the strongest enemy in this game. Arachnids Itsy Bitsy Spiders roam plentifully. In large groups of small ones, up to a single monstrous size. With a possibility to poison you, you'd better have some antidote with you. Warning - the Giant Spider can shoot webs at you to paralyze you. You can stop this with a torch. You will occasionally find huge webs with dwarves and maybe even rabbits stuck inside. You can free them easily, but try and make sure there is solid ground underneath the web for them to fall onto so they don't directly fall to their death. I like to bring an extra cage with me when I go into dungeons to catch the rabbits if they are stuck in a web so that I can release them above ground. How the rabbits got down there to get stuck in a web? I have no idea. All spiders, except the Huge Spider, can walk horizontally and vertically, and upside down across ceilings. The Huge Spider is one of the Enemy Bosses. See [[Bosses]] for more information about the Huge Spider. Misc. Creatures The following creatures don't belong to a certain group of enemies. The Skeleton Archer is, as the name indicates, an archer. It shoots with its bow and arrows from a distance. Though not very strong, the Skeleton Archer is an extremely annoying enemy and needs to be dealt with quickly. I suggest finding a way to back it into a corner - it'll run away from you when you approach to give it distance so it may keep shooting. It can't run once it hits a wall. '' ''The roach is a small enemy that can cause severe burning wounds to the player. The roach can walk horizontally and vertically, and upside down across ceilings. The Fire Worm shoots fireballs from its mouth and squirms for melee. The Exile Demon wields a mighty Demon Sword causing tremendous injuries to the player. THANKS TO GAMELORDMAKER Story By Louknut thailand Events ☀http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/GameLordMaker